Lost Feathers
by c0pypa5ted3lete
Summary: Hinata is raped and the team has yet to find out. What will they (especially Tobio) do when their little bird gets hurt? Ha ha punnssss. Kagehina shounen-ai (That means little happy gay boys. Everyone falls in love with this pairing eventually c'mon don't deny it.)
1. Chapter 1

**Just started getting obsessed with all the sports anime out there against my own will. Seriously guys it's taking over my life someone help**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!**

Hinata Shoyou woke in his bed with a start, his backside starting to hurt again. That dreadful memory was plastered behind his eyes, forcing his brain to remember when he was…. he couldn't bring himself to even think about what it was called, about what had happened only a few days ago. He felt so broken and dirty as he clutched his knees under the covers and tried unsuccessfully to drift back to sleep. To be honest, he didn't really _want _to go back into unconsciousness. It not only made him vulnerable to the outside world, but to his dreams. He would no doubt have to relive his darkest memory.

He slid the door of his room open, glancing back at the clock next to his bed to check how much longer until school he would have to wait. He groaned when he realized he would have to sit in the dark, silent house for another 3 hours until his Monday morning truly began. He decided that taking a shower would be a good course of action for now.

Making his way over to the bathroom, he stumbled over an obstacle in the hallway and banged his shoulder on the wall, catching himself before he could make it all the way down to the wood floor. He glared down at what caused the fall, but softened his features when he realized the culprit was just his kneepad. Volleyball: that's how he made it through the day without being overcome with disgust at his existence. He smiled, thinking of his teammates. Especially Kageyama. He blushed though there was no one in the room, let alone anyone capable of knowing his thoughts. He wanted to tell Kageyama about what happened when school started, but he cringed when he thought about the taller boy's potential reaction to his weakened state.

He finally made it in one piece to his destination and started the bath, peeling off his clothing and shivering. When the water had filled up a good amount, he stopped the faucet and submerged his shaking body. He scrubbed himself until the water had cooled to an unbearable temperature. It had been a good hour, but he still needed something to do.

He smiled as a brilliant idea popped into his head. He dried off and quickly shimmied into clothing, sprinting down the hall in the direction of the kitchen, grabbing a volleyball on the way out the door. Halfway down the street he slowed his bike, his stomach grumbling against his will. Shoyou frowned, realizing he forgot the most important meal of the day, but shrugged and pushed forward when he thought about practicing earlier than his teammates.

Kageyama frowned when he saw the little redhead practicing in the gym. He certainly didn't expect his trusty partner to be here this early, but he couldn't berate the guy for wanting to practice. He was about to call to Shoyou when his voice caught. Hinata had stopped and dropped the ball he was holding, clutching at his back and wincing. Disconcerted, Tobio called out, this time with concern.

"Oi, Hinata, what's wrong with you?" He heard himself say, wishing it came out a little nicer.

Hinata gasped a little loudly, falling down on his ass with an almost terrified expression. Eyebrows still scrunched in nervousness, he smiled his toothy smile at Kageyama, making the latter's heart melt in spite of himself.

"Yo! Kageyama! Wanna practice with me? Hey toss to me pretty please?" He blurted as he stood, clearly trying to hide whatever pain he had. Tobio squinted at him, but his intimidating expression fell and he gave in.

After school, with all their teammates, it was almost easier to spot the difference in Hinata's disposition. He wasn't as loud and obnoxious as usual, not that Kageyama really minded the distraction. He welcomed his innocent and cheery friend, though he would never admit it, and wished he knew what was wrong.

Finally, Tanaka beat him to the punch and called Hinata out on his behavior.

"Hey Shoyou what's up buddy? Not feeling well?" Said the older boy, assuming it must be something trivial. After all, nothing ever really happened to their most youthful teammate, despite his attraction to discord.

"No I'm perfectly fine why?" Hinata said a little quickly. Tsukki clicked his tongue behind the red-haired boy.

"Wasn't it you who said that we need to trust each other more?" The blonde argued, frowning down at the boy. The whole team had stopped to stare at the poor kid, stuck in the spotlight. Hinata looked as if he was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Uh, it's okay if you don't want to—" Suga started.

"Nothing's wrong! Honest! I…" Hinata cut his senpai off, but his voice cracked and his knees buckled when he had a sudden flash of the face of his nightmares.

_Shinji. The third year who had seemed nice, walking with him on his way home from practice, talking with him and laughing. Hinata had lowered his guard, foolishly assuming that most strangers were decent, ignoring the weird circumstances of this encounter. Then suddenly, Shinji had pulled him into an abandoned street and forced him down by his wrists, not giving him a chance to decline and bruising the thin limb in the process. Hinata tried to break free but the bulkier student was overpowering him greatly. Shinji grinned, pulling down the young boy's khakis and moving his hands up to slick his fingers in his own mouth before moving them to his arousal. He chuckled darkly as he took Hinata, enjoying the cries from the littler one. It had only lasted a few minutes but the bloody mess Hinata had been reduced to would continue to haunt him. He had cried and screamed, kicking his way out of his oppressor's loosening grasp, still hearing the laughter and aching from what had just occurred. _

Hinata tried to finish his rebuttal to Suga, but couldn't. He closed his eyes and sighed, telling those in the club some halfhearted excuse for why he needed to leave. He hated himself. He hated that volleyball could no longer keep his attention; hated Shinji for doing this to him. But it was Hinata himself that had been weak. He had almost exited the gym when a warm, lanky hand wrapped itself around his wrist. Hinata flinched at the pressure, as it reminded him of Shinji. He pulled away and looked at the hand, realizing it was Tobio's. Hinata looked into his teammate's confused eyes with a little more animosity than he had intended.

"Hey I'm sorry I just didn't… want you to leave…" The raven-haired boy's words trailed off. The rest of the team were pushed by their captain who told them to get back to practice (or else), but the great first-year duo stayed behind.

"Please, Hinata. I thought we were friends. You know I'll always have your back. Just tell me what's wrong."

Hinata considered telling his best friend what had happened. He looked into those dark blue eyes, and was about to break down in tears, forgetting all the consequences and even his own weakness, when his worst nightmare seemed to materialize—literally this time.

A large hand slapped down on his shoulder, gripping with force.

"Hinata… why'd you leave me? I thought we were having fun…" A deep voice whispered, the smile evident in it as the newcomer leaned his chin on the boy's other shoulder. Hinata froze, widening his eyes, knowing who that menacing drawl belonged to: Shinji.

**So that's it, I really hope I can find time to write more on this :) Don't give up hope guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back! I've been so busy and I'm so sorry for not getting this out sooner. Short as always.. but It's hard because I get sucked into so many ****fandoms**** that I find myself drifting ****away**** from some of them! I'll start reading the manga so I can keep up with this fandom :)**

**BTW, shout-out to all my fantastic reviewers! You guys made me squeal like some kind of rodent. But I was pleased despite the contradictory noises coming out of my mouth.. So thanks to:**

** TheAwesomeCocoPuff (I'm glad I help you breed plot-bunnies, they're always good), AnimeLoverMars (thank you), eruditefirebender (aww I'm sorry! but also thank you because I completely understand where you're coming from! ^w^), Kagari Higuchi (thanks for pointing that out I don't know brain fart I guess?), 4ever-and-always-invisible (I HOPE I MEET YOUR LONG AWAITED EXPECTATIONS), Haikyuu3vball (why thank you, and I'll try to update sooner in the future *^*), Airka Yumeko (teehee we'll see), (I'm trying honey *~*), Alexis Haymin (thank you ^w^ I'm glad you think so!), TheDragonLovesThePrincess (omgg it's herrree), EminaRukiax (hope Kags is angry enough for you hehe.. also looks like you didn't have to wait long ^.^)****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: the usu. is that how you spell it? like usual except with a soft j sound on the end.. i'm rambling on to the story (but Haikyuu is not mine aduuhh. Unfortunately Shinji is. He's a jerk)**

Kageyama had grabbed Hinata's wrist before he had a chance to leave, but his heart fell when Shoyou pulled away from him and flinched like a beaten dog. After an awkward pause, it almost looked as if Shoyou was going to tell him something as he opened his mouth, but a man had appeared behind said boy, surprising them both. He was tall and bulky, his shirt a little small and clutching his shoulders. His light brown hair fell into his eyes, which were sharp, black, and boring holes in Kageyama's own. He had seen this person around school a few times, but never thought he'd ever have anything to do with him. Oshiro Shinji was one of the school's top swimmers, bringing his team to the nationals two years in a row. Kageyama would have been interested in talking with the third year, maybe just to have some of his dedication rub off on him, but his sudden arrival at the gym caught the young setter off guard.

He saw the boy approaching behind Hinata, but brushed it off because of his current conversation with the object of his affection (unbeknownst to himself) was far more important in his eyes.

But Shinji had walked straight up to the little redhead and patted him on the shoulder like they were old buddies. Kageyama didn't notice his partner recoil from the touch; he was overly focused on the hand currently massaging Hinata's shoulder. Tobio felt something heat up in the pit of his stomach a little at that, the action making his toes curl and brows furrow. Almost like he was jealous. But that was ridiculous.

He snapped out of his internal reflection when he saw the fear in Shoyou's eyes. It was only for a second, but that short-lived and unexpected expression made Kageyama's emotional roller coaster fall off the tracks. He didn't know what to think, whether or not to be jealous or protective or supportive. It was amazing to him how much a single expression from Hinata could affect him. Kageyama registered that Shinji had whispered something in Hinata's ear; something that clearly bothered Hinata. That was just about enough for the setter. This idiot had to release his friend this instant or _else. _

Kageyama's intent was clear in his dark eyes. It had been effective in scaring others before, so he used it to his advantage, rather than trying to change. However, Shinji didn't seem to be intimidated. Rather, he was quite amused by Kageyama's strong reaction. Tobio watched as Shinji slid his hand off Hinata's shoulder and down his back, resting his palm on the young boy's hips. Hinata was shaking at this point, trying not to show his obvious terror from this situation. Why was Shoyou so afraid of this kid? He was _never _afraid. Yes he got a little nervous, but he always got through it. Most of his nausea came from overexcitement anyway. Hinata made his bravery clear when he closed his eyes for Kageyama and soared above the net for him. Though he said it was because he trusted his setter, Kageyama knew that it was a bit more than that. But now, Hinata did not seem quite as tenacious. He seemed broken. And Shinji was the apparent cause.

So Kageyama did the only thing he felt could be done.

He punched the little bastard in the face.

Hinata is usually able to get over the shit he sometimes is exposed to. He overcame the lack of volleyball team in middle school, and practiced by himself though it was a little lonely. He understood his position on the high school volleyball team was best for everyone, though it wasn't necessarily the one he wanted. He got over it all. He could push through and smile. But this was a little too much for this innocent boy to handle.

Shinji was standing behind him, almost in the same position as _that_ day. Breathing on him and making his eyes burn with fresh tears. The feeling of dread just wouldn't go away. Even with Kageyama near, he still felt scared and defenseless. He didn't think he could hold it in anymore.

Before he could let his tears flow freely, Kageyama had punched Shinji in the face.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, not really knowing what to think or even processing what had just happened.

Unfortunately for both Kageyama and Hinata, Sawamura Daichi had come in at this exact moment. Shinji wasn't too beat up. He would have a black eye tomorrow, but otherwise he was conscious. Hinata actually felt relieved, which surprised him a little, but he didn't think about it too much. Daichi looked a little too furious to ignore.

"What the _hell_ Kageyama!?" He bellowed to his junior, who tried not to wince but was clearly having a rough time with that.

Hinata cringed for them both. Daichi scared him, okay? Maybe even more than Kageyama, though it was probably unfair to compare the two. Hinata peaked up at Shinji in spite of himself, frowning slightly and squinting as if it would make the man easier to look at after all he'd done. As soon as he turned his head he wished he hadn't—the taller boy was livid, but still smirking. It sent chills up Shoyou's spine for the umpteenth time.

"Um, Daichi, it's okay.. it's just Kageyama.. he acts like that sometimes… just ignore it okay? He'll apologize and everything will go back to normal…" Hinata's voice got softer the longer he spoke. He knew he should have stuck up for Tobio more than he had, but right now he felt like the weakest, smallest, most insignificant bug on the entire planet.

"Hehehe…I'm so sorry for my juniors. Please forgive us, Oshiro-san." Sawamura said, rubbing his head and bowing slightly. Shinji just gave him an even more sickeningly sweet smile.

Turning back to the two on his team, Sawamura did not look like he was going to let this slide. "Kageyama. Hinata. Locker rooms. Now." He growled, eyes becoming more menacing than ever. (Asahi could be seen fleeing the scene.)

Despite what being brought to talk privately with Sawamura would mean, Hinata felt relieved to have an excuse to get away from Shinji. He knew better than to look back at Shinji this time as he and Kageyama were courted off to the other side of the gym.

After the door to the locker room closed, Sawamura leaned against the lockers, sighed, and closed his eyes. Finally, he cleared his throat impatiently.

"Explain, you two. Because if we get thrown out of the gym this early in the season I would like to know why."

Kageyama tried to say something, but frowned slightly. Hinata suspected that he didn't really know why he had punched Shinji. He smiled a little at that—he always knew how Hinata felt, even if he didn't know why.

"Kageyama was just sticking up for me, senpai!" Hinata said a little loudly. He lowered his eyes a little. "I- I just finished telling him that Shinji was bullying me a little. Nothing major… just some insults. Nothing I can't handle—"

"What!?" Sawamura interrupted.

Kageyama really had no words for his captain. Though it hurt a little when Hinata had not defended him immediately after, he would have punched Shinji again, no matter the consequences. It just felt right, and his suspicions were confirmed after hearing straight from Hinata that the little twerp had actually been bullying him. That sort of explained the fear he could see in Hinata's eyes when Shinji appeared behind him, but Kageyama couldn't fight the feeling that it was a little worse than his little teammate let on.

"You should have told us sooner, Hinata! Heck, you should have told one of your senseis! I'm sure they could have helped—"

"I did it's fine I did I told you I can handle it! He won't be bothering me anymore I promise!"

Though Hinata's words sounded sincere, his expression was artificial, defeated, and lost.


End file.
